Reina en Ba Sing Se
by daniel-esp
Summary: Con la conquista de Ba Sing Se, la popularidad de Azula aumenta enormemente en la Nación del Fuego. La envidia y el miedo crecen en la mente de Ozai, decidiendo que debe acabar con ella. Para mantenerla alejada de la capital decide entregarla el gobierno de ciudad conquistada ¿Como afectara esto Azula? ¿Sobrevivirá a la política de Ba Sing Se o a su padre?
1. Chapter 1

Azula contemplaba la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se desde sus altas murallas con el corazón lleno de orgullo, la ciudad eterna, la última gran fortaleza del Reino de la Tierra era suya, el estandarte de la nación del fuego ondeaba imponente y ella estaba más feliz que nunca, había logrado lo imposible, lo que ni siquiera la desgracia de su tío "El Dragón del Oeste" había logrado jamás. Durante Siglos se contaría la historia de cómo ella y sus dos compañeras conquistaron ellas solas la ciudad e hicieron caer al avatar. Con esta gesta estaba segura de haberse ganado el derecho a ser la heredera de la Nación del Fuego no solo ante su padre, sino ante todo el mundo, era el orgullo de Ozai, el orgullo de la Nación del Fuego, ante el pueblo era una heroína, pero sobre todo y más importante se había ganado la absoluta lealtad y admiración de los militares, prácticamente si se levantara contra Ozai toda su nación la apoyaría sin condiciones, pero evidentemente no iba a traicionar a su padre, no había necesidad de ello, además de que Zuzu ya no era una amenaza, con esto sus posibilidades de heredar se habían esfumado, su único derecho era el de haber nacido antes que ella y eso ya no contaba apenas para la nobleza. A ojos del mundo ya era la heredera, solo hacía falta que su padre lo hiciera oficial.

El sonido de unas pisadas la llamo la atención, dándose la vuelta se encontró con una Ty Lee sonriente que había venido a disfrutar de las vistas también—Wow, es enrome y a la vez todo parece tan diminuto desde aquí—Dijo asombrada mirando a ambos lados de la muralla.

—Una vista impresionante, en efecto— Azula observó a Ty Lee, había sido una aliada mucho más útil de lo que había pensado en un principio, no es que la subestimara, pero desde luego no esperaba que hubiera crecido tanto desde la última vez que se vieron— Ha sido una aventura divertida ¿No crees?— Ahora con el buen humor que tenía no podía sino admitir que se lo había pasado bien con a Ty Lee y Mai estas semanas, desde luego no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ellas, aunque debía tener cuidado, era esta clase de sentimientos de los que su padre le advertía, sentimientos de debilidad que podría usar en tu contra o simplemente hacerte débil, desde luego no quería ser como Zuzu… o su madre.

—La verdad es que ha sido mucho más divertido de lo que creía ¿Quién iba a imaginar que yo pasaría a la historia como una de las conquistadoras de Ba Sing Se? ¡Es increíble!

— ¡Ja! Y tú que querías quedarte a vivir el aquel circo tan cutre— El buen humor de Ty Lee se desvaneció al recordarla como la había "convencido" para unirse a su búsqueda, Azula sintió que algo se le removía en el estómago ¿Culpabilidad? Eso era imposible, ella no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos inútiles, había hecho lo que era necesario y no debería de arrepentirse o sentirse mal por ello, sin embargo al ver la cara de TY Lee esa sensación desagradable en su estómago aumento.

—Sí, ya…— Ty Lee contesto sin ganas, desde luego por muy alegre que pareciera estar se podía notar que estaba resentida con ella, lo que no ayudaba a su estómago.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… sé que estuvo mal lo que hice ¿Vale? No debería haberte obligado a venir conmigo, pero de verdad necesitaba tu ayuda—Ambas quedaron igual de sorprendías ante la repentina disculpa de Azula, ella nunca se disculpaba porque eso significaba que había hecho algo mal, y ella no hacía nada mal, era perfecta, sin embargo, había pasado, por lo menos su desagradable sensación en el estómago había desaparecido, y Ty Lee parecía volver a recuperar su ánimo de siempre.

—Bueno, desde luego no fue muy amable de tu parte pero sin embargo si me hubiera quedado allí me hubiera perdido esta aventura—Azula se alegró de oír aquellas palabras.

— ¿Entonces te alegras de venir conmigo?—Azula no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, sin embargo con Ty Lee parecía ser distinto, desde pequeñas siempre parecía querer impresionar a su amiga y quedar bien frente a ella, no entendía por qué, quizás era el hecho de que pese a no ser una maestra, Ty Lee podía seguirla el ritmo perfectamente y eso, al fin y al cabo, era merecedor de su respeto.

—Sí, ha estado bien, gracias por contar conmigo.

—Siempre es un placer estar a tu lado—Ambas se quedaron callas ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No debería haberlo dicho, no era verdad para empezar ¿O sí? Debía ser culpa del aire que se respiraba encima de la muralla, no le debería llegar bien a los pulmones y le hacía decir tonterías sin sentido alguno, sí, eso debía ser.

—El placer es mío Azula—Contestó Ty Lee con un ligero rubor en su rostro ¿Por qué estaba ruborizada? ¿Y por qué le quedaba tan bien? Maldición, no estaba preparada para estas cosas, su buen humor había hecho que bajase la guardia, esto no podía continuar así.

—Claro que es un placer para ti, ahora volvamos al palacio creo que el aire de por aquí esta enrarecido o algo peor.

—Como desees princesa— El tono meloso de su voz hizo que la ruborizada ahora fuera ella ¡Por los espíritus! Esperaba que no hubiera cometido ninguna estupidez.

**Una semana antes. En el palacio de la Nación del Fuego**

Otro consejo de guerra había terminado por fin dejando al señor del fuego Ozai a solas en el salón del trono, estas reuniones le empezaban a aburrir de sobremanera ¿Para qué esas reuniones? La guerra ya casi estaba acabada, y con el Cometa de Sozin aproximándose pronto borraría de la faz de la tierra a Ba Sing Se y al avatar, y, además, todos aquellos que se le opusieran acabarían igual que los maestros del aire que su abuelo extermino. Tan solo esperar el cometa y el mundo sería purgado por el fuego de las otras formas impuras de control, y de sus cenizas un nuevo mundo renacería como el ave fénix, si, ese sería un buen título para él "El emperador Fenix" o el "Rey Fénix", un mundo gobernado por el fuego y hecho a la imagen y semejanza de él mismo.

Los pensamientos de Ozai fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta del salón del trono, corriendo y claramente con gran apremio entro uno de sus generales, Ozai tuvo que contenerse para no quemarle allí mismo ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar en la sala del Señor del Fuego sin pedir permiso? El hombre llego hasta él y se postro rápidamente.

—Mi señor traigo noticas importantes del frente.

—Espero que sea lo suficientemente importante como para preséntate sin avisar, por tu bien lo espero—El general trago saliva algo nervioso.

—Así es mi señor, son grandes noticas de hecho. Ba Sing Se y el avatar han caído, la ciudad es nuestra

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cunado ha sucedido eso? No me han llegado reportes de un asedio a la ciudad en meses más allá del fracaso del taladro en la muralla— ¿Quién se había atrevido a robarle la gloria de destruir él mismo la ciudad? Y además, quien fuera quien lo había hecho también había acabado con el avatar, ahora mismo el conquistador de Ba Sing Se presentaba una amenaza mayor que el avatar para su reinado, si la lealtad de sus soldados se iba hacia este nuevo "héroe" de la Nación del Fuego…— ¿A quién debemos de "agradecer" esta gran gesta para con nuestra nación?

—Su hija mi señor, la princesa Azula se infiltro en la ciudad con dos de sus amigas y organizo un golpe de estado que acabo con ella controlando la ciudad.

— ¿Azula ha conquistado Ba Sing Se con únicamente tres personas?— Estaría realmente orgulloso e impresionado si no fuera por el peligro que suponía su hija ahora. Azula, su fuente de mayor orgullo, pero también de su mayor odio, nacida con suerte y talento, igual que el traidor de su hermano. Pero ahora Iroh era un paria y Azula no era más que su títere, una herramienta de él, y si le traicionaba y se interponía en su camino la aplastaría, con Zuko fue piadoso, no mostraría la misma piedad con ella— Así que mi hija ha conseguido lo que ninguno de nuestros generales ha logrado en cien años…

—Hay más mi señor, cuando la princesa se infiltro encontró al príncipe Zuko y al general Iroh en la ciudad como refugiados, la princesa logro capturar a su tío y unió fuerzas con el príncipe, fue él que mato al avatar mi señor, además en estado avatar, el ciclo se ha roto, nos hemos librado del avatar para siempre —Eso sí que era interesante, así que la desgracia de su hijo había logrado por fin completar la misión que se le encomendó hace tres años, capturar o matar al avatar, no solo eso sino que además había librado a la Nación del Fuego de sus futuras reencarnaciones.

—Impresionante—Susurro más para sí mismo que para el general—Puedes retirarte— Cuando el general salió por fin de la sala Ozai pudo dejar fluir sus pensamientos libremente.

Por fin su hijo había hecho algo de provecho, casi se sentía un padre orgulloso, casi. Era gracioso como todos pensaban que él odiaba a Zuko y que Azula era su favorita, nada más lejos de la realidad, él no odiaba a Zuko, se odia a lo que se teme, a lo que se desconoce, o a lo que se envidia, el odio es un sentimiento hacía un igual, con su hijo solo sentía despreció e indiferencia, el desprecio que se tiene a una alimaña o la indiferencia que se le tienen a los animales inferiores como los insectos. Pero incluso una alimaña podía hacer bien su trabajo, de vez en cuando. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de traer de vuelta a Zuko, una alimaña seguía siendo una alimaña aunque se vistiera de príncipe y llevara la corona del señor del fuego, pero él había cumplido su cometido, así que tendría que tolerarlo, de momento.

El otro problema era Azula, era una amenaza y debía lidiar con ella, para empezar ¿Por qué había ayudado a su hermano? Durante su infancia se aseguró que Zuko y Azula se odiaran hasta lo indecible para evitar cualquier alianza entre ellos dos en el futuro ¿Por qué ahora le ayudaba? ¿Acaso su hija ya había empezado a conspirar contra él y su hermano era su herramienta? No, eso no podía ser, Zuko era muy dependiente, siempre buscando la atención suya o de su madre, lo cual lo hacía el títere perfecto, sino fuera un inútil, además dudaba de que Zuko confiara en Azula, su envidia hacia su hermana se lo impedía. No, ella debía tener otros motivos para haber hecho eso ¿Pero cuáles? Lo que si estaba seguro es que tenía que acabar con Azula antes de que ella acabara con él, pero por ahora no podía a hacer nada salvo mantenerla alejada de él y el poder central de la Nación del Fuego, ella no podía volver a la capital bajo ningún concepto. Ozai sonrió cuando una idea se ilumino en su mente, una recompensa para Azula que a la vez sería un castigo y la primer piedra de su perdición. Ya que la ciudad de Ba Sing Se había caído era hora de nombrar un gobernador para que reinara en la ciudad en su nombre, y tenía a la candidata perfecta.

**Ba Sing Se, en la actualidad**

Azula quería olvidar lo que había pasado en la muralla, se había mostrado demasiado abierta, había mostrado demasiado sus sentimientos, y ahora Ty Lee tenía información de ella que podía usar en su contra, seguramente su control sobre ella se había debilitado, no solo se había descuidado ante una subordinada sino que la había hecho ver que le gustaba estar con ella. Si su padre se enterara el castigo seria horrible, Zuzu se quejaba mucho de su cicatriz pero ella tenía cicatrices tanto internas como externas, pero eso estaba bien, esos castigos la habían endurecido su carácter, su padre la había hecho fuerte, y la había convertido en quien era ahora. Su padre estaba orgulloso de ella y ella de sí misma, por lo que no podía dejar que esos sentimientos inútiles la desviaran de su camino ni dejar que nadie, ni siquiera Ty Lee, lo hiciera.

Llego a la sala del trono donde Zuzo estaba, como siempre, de mal humor, no entendía su hermano, había pasado en un día de ser un paria a un héroe nacional, gracias a ella por supuesto, y parecía seguir insatisfecho, bueno, peor para él.

—Hola Zuzu ¿A qué viene esa cara larga?— El llamarle por su apodo no ayudaba a su humor. Ah Zuko, tan irritable como siempre, fuente infinita de diversión para ella.

—Nada, solo mi molesta hermana llamándome por ese estúpido mote.

—Oh vamos, solo es un nombre cariñoso de una hermana pequeña a su querido hermano mayor— La irritación de Zuko aumento, sin embargo sonrió.

—Claro y yo soy un Oso-ornitorrinco purpura volador.

— ¿Ah sí? — Azula examinó a su hermano de cerca fingiendo buscar sus partes de animal, lo que aumento la irritación de Zuko— Vaya, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

—Para ya Azula ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Por muy de buen humor que estuviera ella la actitud de su hermano la estaba minando su paciencia.

—No te entiendo, hemos conquistado Ba Sing Se y hemos acabado con el avatar, la guerra ha acabado prácticamente, y tú podrás volver a la Nación del Fuego como un héroe. Así que no entiendo tu mal humor.

—No "hemos" hecho nada de eso Azula, has sido tú con Ty Lee y Mai.

—Ah, es eso, bueno si quieres puedo mandar otro mensaje a la capital diciendo que tú no hiciste nada y que no te levantes el destierro.

—Déjalo ya, no es gracioso.

— ¿Ah no? Pues a mí me parece bastante divertida la situación—Zuko no respondió, seguía irritado, pero Azula detecto otra cosa, tristeza y decepción, al instante supo por qué estaba así— ¿Estás tan irritado por el traidor de nuestro tío? ¿Es por eso que estás de tan mal humor?

— ¡No es un traidor! — Grito resonado su eco por toda la sala— No hables así de él.

—Zuzu, tu viste lo mismo que yo, en el momento de la verdad salieron sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? No lo entiendo— Esto era malo, Zuko empezaba a tener dudas ya las tenía durante la batalla y por un segundo ella pensó que se pondría del lado del avatar, las manipulaciones de su tío habían calado hondo en él. Tenía que arreglar esta situación, fingió la mayor compasión por su hermano y con una mirada triste puso su mano en el hombro de él a modo de apoyo emocional.

—Zuko siento decirte esto, pero la intención del tío nunca fue la de ayudarte en tu viaje— Azula metió la mano en su ropa y saco una figura de Pai Sho.

—Esa es la ficha del loto blanco del tío ¿Qué significa esto?

—Esto, mi querido Zuzu, significa secretos, muchos secretos— Zuko parecía seguir sin entender— Estoy segura de que Iroh no se despegaba de esta ficha ¿Verdad? Además de tener una extraña obsesión con el Pai Sho y en especial con la famosa jugada del Loto Blanco.

—Ahora que lo dices… ¿Pero qué demuestra eso?

—Que nuestro querido tío lleva siendo un enemigo de la Nación del Fuego desde hace mucho tiempo, y que cuando decidió viajar contigo en tu exilio lo hizo específicamente para que tú fracasaras en la captura del avatar, seguro que siempre estaba intentado que te lo tomaros con calma o que renunciaras a la búsqueda ¿A qué si?— Zuko permaneció callado, estaba destrozado y muy dolido, tanto que Azula sintió remordimientos que suprimió al instante, no podía tener esos sentimientos, la harían débil como a Zuko.

—No puedo creerlo, yo…—Zuko no pudo más y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus cara. Azula volvió a sentir ese molesto e inútil sentimiento de culpabilidad, y encima ahora tenía la necesidad de abrazar y consolar a su hermano, pero por supuesto que no lo hizo, no podía decepcionar a su padre y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, debía mantener el control, o la controlarían a ella.

—Oh vamos Zuzu deja de llorar pareces un niño pequeño—No le gustaba nada ver llorar a Zuzu, desde pequeños aunque la encantaba atormentarlo nunca iba demasiado lejos como para hacerle llorar, y no sabía si era por el patetismo que mostraba su hermano o que esas lagrimas lograban romper sus defensas.

En ese momento entraron a la sala del trono Ty Lee y Mai acompañadas de unos cuantos Dai Lee como guardaespaldas, aunque no los necesitaban, Azula quería asegurare de que estuvieran seguras… y controladas. Cuando vieron la situación se alarmaron

— ¿Zuko qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?—Pregunto una preocupada Ty Lee que corrió hacia él para calmarle.

Mai, que se había quedado a cierta distancia miraba a Azula con furia— ¿Qué le has hecho, Azula?

Otra vez pasaba, todo el mundo se ponía de lado de Zuzu, pese a ser un debilucho todos lo preferían a él, excepto padre, él era el único que la entendía y la apreciaba. Y lo peor es que le dolía que Mai y Ty Lee también eligieran a Zuko antes que a ella, sobre todo Ty Lee, al fin y al cabo a Mai le gustaba Zuko así que era compresible, pero no Ty Lee, ella era suya y Zuko no tenía ningún derecho a arrebatársela.

—No pasa nada— Dijo Zuko algo más clamado y limpiándose las lagrimas— Azula solo me ha contado cosas para las que no está preparado todavía, no ha sido culpa suya— ¿Y ahora por qué él salía en su defensa? Ese idiota, podría haber usado ese momento para atraerlas hacia su lado y ganar control sobre ellas, sin embargo ha decidido contar la verdad y protegerla a ella, no lo entendía, y eso la hacía enfurecerse más ¿Acaso se creía mejor que ella?

— ¿Azula, estás bien? Te noto muy tensa—Dijo Ty Lee mirando preocupada a Azula, al oír la voz de ella se relajó y su enfado disminuyo. Da igual lo patético que fuera Zuzu y las simpatías que pudiera despertar, al final Ty Lee la elegiría a ella, y eso la causaba una agradable sensación en el estómago, siempre podía contar con Ty Lee, siempre.

—No, nada, solo que no me gusta que me acusen sin pruebas— Lanzó una mirada fulminante a Mai que la hizo encogerse un poco pero enseguida recobro la compostura y la devolvió la mirada. Esto no era bueno, ella no parecía temerla lo suficiente, pero aun así le gustaba esa mirada desafiante en los ojos de Mai.

—Si crees que me voy a disculpar…—Ambas se miraron fijamente desafiantes, Mai estaba cuestionando su autoridad, no podía permitirlo, si perdía el control sobre ella la perdería, y eso la asustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

— ¡Parad ya las dos!—Intervino Zuko molesto— Esto es estúpido.

—Sí, tienes razón Zuko— La primera en hablar fue Mai dejando su postura desafiante adoptando una más relajada—Esto es estúpido.

—Vaya, un signo de inteligencia por parte de Zuzu, que inusual— La broma de Azula la hizo ganarse malas miradas por parte de todos, incluida Ty Lee— Oh vamos, solo era una broma— La tensión aumento de nuevo entre Mai, Zuko y ella, hasta que Ty Lee decidió intervenir.

—Vamos chicos, relajaos un poco, se supone que es un día de celebración, deberíamos de estar más animados.

—Tienes razón—Habló Azula en un tono más suave y relajado— Discúlpame—Mai y Zuko se sorprendieron ante la repentina disculpa de Azula, y ella se reprendió a sí misma. Había vuelto a pasar otra vez, ella nunca se disculpaba y en lo que llevaba de día ya lo había hecho dos veces, y en las dos ocasiones con Ty Lee ¿Por qué con ella siempre? Parecía que fuera Ty Lee la que tenía control sobre ella y no al revés.

Zuko pareció perder pronto el interés en el comportamiento de Azula, pero Mai seguía intrigada, era obvio que la acróbata tenía cierta influencia sobre Azula, parecía hacerla mejor persona, era la única cadena que impedía a Azula seguir exactamente el mismo camino que su padre, pero aun no entendía porque Ty Lee tenía ese poder sobre Azula, pero empezaba a sospechar que quizás la "fría y cruel princesa" sentía algo más que amistad por la acróbata del circo ¿Seria de verdad así? Con Azula el tema de los sentimientos era tan complicado, nuca había sabido si ella era incapaz de sentir nada o sentía pero se obligaba a reprimir esos sentimientos, probablemente a causa de la educación que le dio Ozai. Fuera como fuese, Ty Lee parecía ser la única capaz de sacar a flote esos sentimientos, y de vez en cuando, Zuko, sobre todo cuando Azula se pasaba con él se podía ver conflicto en su rostro, a veces parecía que se obligaba si misma a ser cruel con él, otra vez culpa de Ozai, probablemente.

— ¡Princesa Azula!—Unos de los agentes Dai Li de Azula entro en la sala llamando la atención de todos—Ha llegado un mensaje para usted y el príncipe Zuko del Señor del Fuego Ozai— Azula sonrió satisfecha.

Por fin había llegado la respuesta de su padre, no podía espera para volver a la Nación del Fuego y disfrutar de la victoria y de la gloria que merecidamente se había ganado ¿Su padre le habría preparado un desfile militar en su honor? Estaba impaciente. Por otra parte Zuko estaba tenso, y con razón, ahora se vería si Ozai le había levantado el exilio, si volvía a ser el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego o seguiría siendo un paria. Para Azula la preocupación de Zuko era en vano, ella se había encargado de que se le levantara el exilio, él ya no era una amenaza así que no le importaba mucho hacerle ese regalo. Al fin y al cabo, su vida en el palacio sería muy aburrida sin poder atormentarlo, y quizás, solo quizás, le había echado algo de menos todos estos años.

—Léelo, pues—Apremió la princesa, El Dai Lee desenrolló el papel y comenzó a leer.

—Estimada princesa Azula, y Zuko en vista de los recientes acontecimientos…

—Ve al grano, por favor ¿Cuál son las órdenes del Señor del Fuego? —Zuko cortó impaciente por saber su destino, y molesto porque en la carta no se refiriera a él como Príncipe, eso era malo—El Dai Lee busco en la mirada de Azula un signo de aprobación para cumplir con la orden de Zuko, ella asintió dándole permiso.

—Por supuesto, príncipe Zuko— El agente busco en la carta las órdenes específicas— Para el príncipe Zuko se le apremia a regresar cuanto antes a la Nación del Fuego para ser restaurado como Príncipe heredero, su exilio a terminado, con respecto al traidor Iroh las ordenes son que permanezca en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se hasta nueva orden, y por último, para la princesa Azula como recompensa por sus servicios a la Nación del Fuego se le otorga la gobernación, de forma inmediata, de la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se y los territorios circundantes para que gobierne en el nombre del Señor del Fuego.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, Aula no podía creerlo, nada había salido como esperaba, se supone que esto no iba a ser así ¿Dónde estaba su vuelta triunfal a casa? ¿Y su gloria? ¿Y Zuko como heredo de nuevo? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, aquí traigo una nueva historia ahora que ya estoy a punto de terminar la otra, espero que les guste. **


	2. Chapter 2

Azula repasaba una y otra ven las acciones que había hecho, y aun no se explicaba en que había fallado. Lo había hecho todo perfecto, su padre debería estar orgulloso de ella ¿Entonces porque la obligaba a quedarse aquí? Una cosa es que le diera el gobierno de Ba Sing Se, pero, por lo menos ¿No tendría que haber dejado que disfrutara de su victoria en casa? ¿No merecía acaso un recibimiento con honores? Y en vez de ello su padre había actuado como si la conquista de Ba Sing Se no significara nada, como si fuera una villa pequeña e indefensa y no una ciudad que había permanecido inconquistable desde que se fundó. Además, su padre había restituido a Zuko como heredero al trono, simplemente no lo entendía, estaba segura que Ozai quería librarse de Zuko, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta, daba igual lo que había hecho él, ella había demostrado ser mejor heredera que Zuko ¿Acaso este era el castigo de su padre por haber ayudado a su hermano? ¿De verdad él esperaba que matara a Zuko?

Comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación, que antes era la del Rey de la Tierra, y ahora del gobernador de la ciudad, es decir, ella. Y, otra vez, repasaba todo, quizás lo estaba malentendiendo todo y esto era otra prueba de Ozai para que ella demostrara sus cualidades a la hora de gobernar. Eso tenía lógica, su padre era un hombre severo no malgastaría el tiempo en honores, sobre todo con una guerra en marcha, no, él siempre iba al grano, y le había puesto a cargo de la ciudad más grande del mundo. Era una prueba y el entrenamiento que necesitaba para convertirse en Señora del Fuego. Desde luego si era otra prueba no tenía dudas de que tendría éxito como en todo lo que se proponía. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se removía, algo que le advertía sobre su padre, que no debía confiar en él y que esto era una maniobra para deshacerse de ella. Debería golpearse a sí misma por tener tales pensamientos ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar así de su padre? La única persona que se preocupaba por ella, y que no pensaba que era un monstruo, era su hija y su futura heredera y eso no lo iba a cambiar nada y nadie.

Absorta en sus pensamientos no notó que Ty Lee había entrado en su habitación y llevaba un buen rato divirtiéndose mirando como ella paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación si percatarse de su presencia.

—Azula ¿Qué haces? —Dijo al fin dando un susto de muerte Azula, que casi salta de la sopesa.

—¡¿Ty Lee?! No te había visto… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Un buen rato, la verdad ha sido entretenido verte absorta en tus pensamientos—Se ruborizó, se había metido demasiado en sí misma y no estaba consciente de su alrededor, si no hubiera sido Ty Lee la que hubiera entrado sino un asesino ahora ella estaría muerta.

—¿Y qué quieres? —No quería sonar borde pero no le gustaban nada las interrupciones y que la tomaran por sorpresa, por suerte, Ty Lee pareció no importarle su actitud, sino que más bien, parecía preocupada por ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo que si estoy bien? No te entiendo—Imaginaba a lo que se refería, pero no quería hablar de ello, si mostraba debilidad perdería el control sobre ella, y la perdería.

—Bueno, sé que las órdenes del Señor del Fuego no las esperabas para nada, y no te han gustado, sé que esperabas otra cosa—Maldita sea ¿Cómo podía leerla tan bien? Bueno, quizás el hecho de que se conocían desde niñas influía en algo, además siempre se le olvidaba que no debía subestimar la inteligencia de Ty Lee.

—Estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte—Esto era asunto suyo, ella no tenía por qué inmiscuirse.

—Pero lo hago igualmente, de todas formas, si quieres hablar…—La mirada que la lanzó Azula decía claramente "No"—Esta bien, no hace falta que me mires así, que da miedo.

— ¿Solo así? —Azula sonrió.

—Más de lo habitual, quiero decir.

—Eso está mejor.

— ¿Vas a venir a despedirte de Zuko o Mai?

—Supongo que… Espera ¿Qué? —Azula se sintió mal— ¿Mai se va con Zuko? —Se sentía traicionada ¿Por qué siempre elegían a Zuzu?

—Bueno… si, es decir, están juntos, es lo normal ¿No? —Sabía que Ty Lee tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionada

—Aun así, yo…— ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se quedará con ella? Otra vez se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos, estúpida de ella. —Y supongo que tu querrás volver al circo cuanto antes.

—¿Yo? —Tardo en responder, como si lo estuviera decidiendo justo en ese momento, aunque todo parecía indicar que solo la estaba provocando y que ya tenía su respuesta—No, yo me quedo aquí contigo, al fin y al cabo, alguien tiene que proteger la ciudad de ti—Lo dijo en tono de humor, pero también había algo de seriedad en sus palabras. Normalmente se sentiría ofendida, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no mostrar la felicidad que le producía las palabras de Ty Lee, había decidido quedarse con ella, la había elegido a ella, no a Zuzu, y no a su estúpida vida en el circo—Venga, vamos a despedirnos antes de que se vayan. No puedes mostrar descortesía ahora que eres gobernadora, o más bien Virreina viendo el tamaño de la ciudad.

—Si… claro.

* * *

Por fin iba a volver a casa, después de tres largos años, por fin su honor había sido restaurado y podría volver a ver la ciudad de Caldera, pero sobre todo por fin se había ganado el aprecio de padre, desde luego no se esperaba que le volviera a nombrar heredero en detrimento de Azula, pero eso quería decir que por muy cruel que fuera en el fondo le quería ¿No? Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que no se merecía nada de eso, al fin y al cabo, había sido Azula quien había matado al avatar y conquistado Ba Sing Se, él apenas había hecho nada. Lo que no entendía era porque su hermana lo había ayudado, no tenía sentido, ella quería ser la heredera, pero al ayudarlo había perdido esa oportunidad ¿En qué estaría pensando Azula? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes para con él? Le daba miedo de solo imaginárselo, pero sabía que las intenciones de ella nunca eran buenas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Mai, algo preocupada—Pareces tenso.

—No es nada, solo que a aun no puedo creer que vaya a volver a casa

—No te creo—Dijo ella, antes de que pudiera contestarla le besó—Puedes contármelo— Mai no era una persona expresiva pero que fuera más abierta con él le hacía sentirse especial.

—Estoy preocupado sobre lo que planea Azula, aún sigo sin comprender el por qué me ha ayudado, pero sé que Azula planea algo, y soy incapaz de adivinarlo.

Mai no contesto, buscando una posible respuesta a las acciones de Azula, a parte de Ty Lee era que más la entendía y la que más comprendía sus acciones porque, al fin y al cabo, era casi tan inteligente y astuta como Azula

—Cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya hecho porque te echaba de menos y te quiere ¿Has pensado en esa posibilidad? —Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en esa posibilidad, o, al menos, sería la última en recibir atención.

— ¿No estarás hablando en serio? ¿verdad? —Se reiría por el absurdo de las palabras, sino fuera porque sabía sin tener ni idea de lo que planeaba su hermana—Y aunque existiera esa posibilidad dudo que Azula fuera a ayudarme tan voluntariamente.

Mai sonrió con astucia— ¿Quién ha dicho que lo haya hecho voluntariamente? O más bien de forma consciente, si eso sería una palabra más adecuada.

Zuko estaba confuso, no comprendía que Azula le hubiera ayudado inconscientemente—No comprendo Mai.

Ella alzo sus ojos—Tu hermana tiene razón, a veces eres muy lento—Zuko se quejó ante tal ofensa, pero Mai lo ignoró—Azula siempre me ha parecido una persona extremadamente complicada, al principio pensaba que estaba loca e era incapaz de sentir nada por nada ni por nadie, pero…

— ¿Pero…? —Preguntó ansioso—Creo que esa es una descripción bastante acertada de ella.

—Si te quedas en lo superficial sí que lo es, pero cuando la observas más de cerca, su forma de hablar, de actuar y su lenguaje corporal, empiezas a ver cosas que están escondidas— ¿Desde cuándo Mai se había vuelto psicóloga? Pero por algún motivo lo que decía tenia cierto sentido.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Pues que, por muy increíble que te parezca tu hermana siente y padece como cualquier otro humano, pero por algún motivo se obliga si misma a reprimir sus emociones, pero cuando habla por muy buena mentirosa que sea el lenguaje corporal puede traicionarla pudiendo leer sus sentimientos—Zuko estaba impresionado por las habilidades de Mai, él era incapaz de darse cuenta de esas cosas, quizás debía de empezar a poner más atención a esos detalles—Por ejemplo hace un rato en la sala del trono cuando te vimos llorar y Ty Lee corrió rápido a consolarte Azula estaba claramente molesta y… celosa.

— ¿Celosa? ¿Azula? ¿Pero de qué?

—De ti idiota, de que automáticamente pensáramos que ella te había hecho algo malo, de que nos pusiéramos de tu parte.

—No lo sabía. No veo a mi hermana como alguien que se preocupe por esas cosas.

—Además hay otra cosa. En todo el tiempo que conozco a Azula, solo ha habido unas pocas personas que han sacado a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos; Ursa, Ozai, Ty Lee y tú.

— ¿Yo? —Eso no podía ser, nunca había notado algo así, o quizás Mai tenía razón y era demasiado tonto para ver esas cosas, o quizás sus prejuicios hacia su hermana le estaban cegando.

—SI, veras, cuando estábamos todos juntos y Ursa estaba presente, todas y cada una de las acciones de Azula tenían un solo propósito, conseguir la atención y el aprecio de su madre, pero por desgracia, tu siempre acababas acaparando toda la atención de ella, frustrando a Azula y haciendo que creciera la envidia hacia ti.

Zuko no podía creérselo, en sus recuerdos Azula odiaba a Ursa por mucho que esta intentara acercarse a ella, quizás también había malinterpretado eso—Espera, como puedes saber esas cosas, solo eras una niña en esa época, es imposible que conserves recuerdos tan nítidos.

Ella se limitó a sonreír—Soy una persona muy observadora, al igual que Azula siempre estoy analizando mi entorno y a las personas.

—Vaya, eso es… impresionante.

—Lo sé. Continuando, la falta de atención de Ursa provocó que todos sus esfuerzos fueran para ganar la aprobación de Ozai, que era mucho más fácil para ella, haciendo que crecería bajo la total influencia de su padre.

—Sí, eso sí puedo comprenderlo.

—Ahora viene lo divertido, su relación contigo, su envidia hacia ti, su rivalidad contigo desde que te convertiste en el heredero ha hecho que Azula intente odiarte, pero por mucho que se esfuerce sigues siendo su hermano mayor, y cada vez que se mete contigo, si se pasa de la raya se puede ver el conflicto en su rostro.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Es decir, Azula puede llegar a ser muy cruel—Si lo que decía Mai era cierto quería decir que Azula, en el fondo le quería, pero sonaba tan poco creíble, aunque le gustaría pensar que era así— ¿Entonces por eso dices que me ha ayudado inconscientemente?

—Si eso es lo que creo, pero solo es una teoría, nada más. Podría estar totalmente equivocada.

—Espera ¿Y qué pasa con Ty Lee? ¿Por qué ella también es capaz de sacar los sentimientos de Azula flote?

—No sé si debería decirte eso Zuko, no creo que estés preparado.

— ¿Cómo que no estoy preparado? ¿Preparado para qué?

Mai dudó si decírselo o no, al fin y al cabo, no era asunto suyo, por otro lado, la cara que pondría al descubrirlo no tendría precio— Digamos que a tu hermana le va más el pescado que la carne.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el pescado y la carne con Ty Lee y…? —Quedó mudo y se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta a lo que se refería Mai—Ah, entiendo…

—Vaya no eres tan tonto que pensaba.

Zuko estaba demasiado incómodo para ofenderse por las palabras de Mai ¿Cómo había derivado la conversación a hablar sobre la sexualidad de su hermana? No quería seguir la conversación, pero una mezcla de morbo y curiosidad le impulsaba a querer saber más— ¿Y Ty Lee? Ella…

Mai se rio, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que cambiara su estoica expresión de siempre— ¿Ella? La pobre lleva colada por Azula desde que éramos niños, la muy masoquista.

—Así que Ty Lee y Azula…

—¿Qué habláis de nosotras? —Dieron Azula y Ty Lee aproximándose a ellos.

Zuko se sobresaltó al verlas allí, y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, si hubieran llegado unos segundos antes, hubieran oído toda la conversación. Se volvió a poner rojo como un tomate, y para su sorpresa Mai no había reaccionado para nada, era como si mantuviera total control sobre sus emociones, o como si no le importara una mierda que la pillaran hablando de esos temas—No, nada—Contestó nervioso, haciendo que Azula, incluso Ty Lee, le miraran con sospecha.

—Viendo tu expresión, parece que hemos interrumpido un momento intimo ¿Me equivoco Zuzu? —Zuko se puso más nervioso, su hermana le había vuelto a calar, ojalá fuera un poco más como Mai a la hora de ocultar sus emociones.

Mai, quizás sintiendo algo de pena por su novio, decidió intervenir—Tan solo estábamos hablando sobre… análisis de conducta.

Azula la miró ahora a ella, pensando si creerla o no, finalmente aceptó esa excusa y sonrió—Ja, no sé porque pierdes el tiempo, dudo mucho que Zuzu entienda algo de eso.

—Jajaja, muy graciosa—"No sabré mucho, pero tú estás colada por Ty Lee y ni siquiera te das cuenta" Eso es lo que le hubiera gustado decirla, pero eso no estaba bien— ¿A qué has venido a Azula?

—A despedir a Mai, y ya que estas aquí supongo que a ti también, si no hay más remedio.

Otra pulla más, Azula le encantaba molestarle, y lo que más le molestaba no eran los insultos de Azula, sino que no fuera capaz de responderla, no era bueno para esas cosas. Pronto le dejaron de lado mientras las tres chicas se despedían, más bien. Ty Lee se despedía deseándola suerte a Mai, mientras Azula miraba con desinterés tras haber dicho un simple adiós. Quizás esta era una oportunidad para hablar con su hermana y comprobar lo que le había dicho Mai.

—Azula...—La llamó, esta, sin responder, le miró esperando a que dijera algo— ¿Podemos hablar? A solas—Otra vez sin dirigirle ninguna palabra asintió y le siguió a una zona apartada de la habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Zuzu?

¿Qué decirla? Quería comprobar si lo que decía Mai era cierto, pero no podía ir con una pregunta directa ya que ella lo negaría todo ¿O quizás sí? Quizás una pregunta que la pusiera incomoda podría sacar a relucir sus sentimientos, pero tendría que estar atento, sobre todo a su lenguaje corporal como le había dicho Mai.

— ¿Por qué has decidido ayudarme? Si no lo hubieras hecho ahora serías la heredera y yo no supondría un problema para ti, así que ¿Por qué?

Pensaba que la reacción de Azula seria reírse de él, o poner una de sus sonrisas de superioridad, dando entender que tenía planes detrás de esa decisión. Lo que no esperaba era que la pregunta la pillara completamente por sorpresa como sus ojos abiertos mostraban y su cara, claramente de sorpresa. Aunque no duro mucho y volvió a su expresión fría de siempre, peor había confirmado lo que le había dicho Mai.

—Que pregunta más estúpida, Zuzu—Dijo intentado hacerle ver como un tonto, pero no funciono, esta vez había visto a través de ella, aunque solo fuera unos segundos. Y estaba claro que ella tampoco sabía porque lo había hecho, o si lo sabía, pero quería ocultarlo.

—¿Por qué es una pregunta estúpida si puede saberse?

Otra vez pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, otra vez, durante un breve momento, pudo ver la duda en ella— Vamos Zuzu ¿Acaso no está claro? Simplemente me diste pena, además necesitaba tu ayuda en ese momento para acabar con el avatar, así que si yo fuera tu dejaría de hacer preguntas estúpidas que pudieran hacerle cambiar de opinión y decirle a papa quien mató realmente al Avatar.

Normalmente estaría intimidado y dolido por las palabras de Azula, pero ahora veía que esas palabras son eran más que una excusa barata para no afrontar la realidad y que dejara el asunto, pero no podía, tenía que seguir tenía que romper las defensas de Azula, tenía que saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, si es que Mai tenía razón y los tenía.

—No te creo ¿Tanto te costaría admitir que me has echado de menos y qué en realidad no me odias? ¿Tanto te costaría admitir que eres una persona?

Otra vez había una reacción en ella, por un momento parecía que dudaba, que iba aceptar esa realidad, pero tampoco podía ser tan optimista, cosa que se confirmó cuando volvió su rostro cambio una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Oh Zuzu, siempre has sido un necio…

Quizás no tenía que haber presionado tanto, es imposible que ella admitiría algo así, quizás si hubiera sabido esto antes pudiera haber trabajado para llegar hasta la verdadera Azula, pero él como podría saber si solo era un niño. Puede que ya fuera demasiado tarde, si tan solo se quedara con ella más tiempo… o puede que la solución fuera que él diera el primer paso, seguramente se burlaría de él, pero paso a paso quizás pudiera derribar sus defensas con el tiempo.

—Azula, nunca te he comprendido, y probablemente nunca lo haré, pero…— ¿Por qué de repente le resultaba tan difícil decirlo? Quizás no era solo culpa de Azula, puede que su propio orgullo le impidiera mostrarle su afecto. Pero alguien tenía que ceder y no quedaba más remedio que hacerlo él—Mira, a pasar de todo lo que me has hecho, sigues siendo mi hermana y… te quiero y me preocupo por ti, aunque no lo muestre muy a menudo, y lo seguiré haciendo por mucho que intentes rechazarme—Esta vez no observó su ración, no lo necesitaba, o no quería saberlo. Había plantado una semilla solo el tiempo diría si crecería y daría frutos—Solo quería que lo supieras—Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella—Cuídate, y buena suerte con el gobierno de Ba Sing Se.

¿Habría funcionado? Quien sabe, quizás su relación estaba demasiado dañada para poder arreglarse, a lo mejor si ella hubiera nacido primero la mayoría de sus problemas desaparecerían, ella sería la heredera y lo vería como su rival y puede que incluso su vida hubiera sido más sencilla.

—Zuko—Le sorprendió que le llamara ¿Habría habido alguna reacción en ella? Se volteó par a mirarla, ella no le estaba mirando, es más, parecía evitar su mirada—Procura no cometer ninguna estupidez cuando vuelvas a la Nación del Fuego, puede que esta vez, padre no se conforme solo exiliarte. Adiós Zuko

Dicho esto, se fue, dejándole a solas pensado en la situación. Finalmente, una sonrisa se dibujó de su rostro, lo había logrado, había plantado una semilla y había recogido los frutos. Azula había mostrado preocupación por él, en la forma en que solo Azula podría mostrarlo peor tampoco podía pedir mucho más. Pero también le había advertido, le estaba avisando sobre Ozai que esta vez procurara no ofenderle porque las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Aun así, estaba demasiado contento para preocuparse por ello ahora, había logrado conectar con su hermana, durante un breve momento su relación había sido como debería haber sido siempre sin los favoritismos de sus padres ni su rivalidad.

* * *

Azula se sentía extraña, y mucho, las palabras de Zuko aun resonaban en su cabeza "Te quiero y me preocupo por ti" ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a su hermano? Estúpido Zuko y sus estúpidos sentimientos. Pero lo peor de todo es que esas palabras habían hecho efecto en ella, se había sentido bien escucharlas, como si fuera algo que hubiera querido ir toda su vida ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Un par de meses fuera de la nación del Fuego y ya se estaba volviendo una necia como Zuko. Aun así, él tenía razón ¿Por qué le había ayudado a restaurar su honor si no era porque quería que volviera? No encontraba un motivo lógico.

Pero ella no podía tener esos sentimientos, y menos hacía su hermano. Él era su enemigo su mayor obstáculo para alcanzar el trono y la fuente de la mayoría de sus problemas, siempre acaparando la atención de todos a su alrededor, a pesar de ser un patético perdedor que no era bueno en nada. Pero al final, en cunado tuvo la más mínima oportunidad no dudo ni un segundo en ofrecerle la redención. Quizás era cierto, y en el fondo lo quería, era su hermano después de todo.

Se llevó las manos a su pelo y despeinándose, estaba frustrada, tenía que desahogarse, y para eso había venido a las celdas, a ver a su prisionero favorito, quizás atormentarlo le aliviaría un poco la cabeza de pensamientos conflictivos.

Por fin llegó a las mazmorras, era un lugar húmedo y oscuro, perfecto para mantener cautivo a su prisionero, se acercó a la celta y observo la silueta de un hombre, estaba oscuro, pero podía comprobar que le estaba dándola espalda.

—Espero que tu nueva habitación sea cómoda, tío ¿Es de tu agrado? —Iroh no contestó, la ignoraba, como había hecho siempre cuando era pequeña— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te vas a dignar a hablar con tu sobrina?

— ¿Qué quieres Azula? —Dijo al fin, resignado a hablar con alguien, aunque fuera con ella.

—Veo que no solo has olvidado tu lealtad hacia tu pueblo, sino que también has olvidado el respeto y la educación, uno mira a la cara cuando se le está hablando.

—Tienes razón ¿Dónde estarán mis modales? —Lentamente se giró, y para sorpresa y desgracia de Azula, estaba sonriendo, como si su situación no le importara. Pero sí que le importaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle esa satisfacción a Azula— ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada? ¿Y quizás una partida de Pai Sho?

La actitud de su tío la frustro más, quería borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, ponerle en su sitio, castigarle por su traición, y sobre todo por todos los años que había pasado ignorándola mirándola por encima del hombro y despreciándola, Pero sobre todo quería castigarle por la deshonra que había causado a Lu Ten cunado abandonó el asedio de Ba Sing Se.

—Me temo que no va haber más Pai Sho para ti, tío, y veo por tu actitud que quizás he sido demasiado generosa con tu alojamiento. Quizás debería encerrarte en el pozo más profundo de Ba Sing Se ¿Qué te parecería?

La respuesta de Iroh fue reírse—Dudo que con los huesos tan anchos que tengo pudiera ver en un poco—¿Huesos anchos? ¿Eso era un nuevo eufemismo para gordo? —Sería muy incómodo, desde luego, pero uno puede encontrar la paz y la sabiduría en cualquier parte si se lo propone.

La furia de Azula aumento, había venido a divertirse a cosa de él, no al revés, estaba completamente dispuesto evitar que sintiera ninguna satisfacción de esto. Quería hacerle daño, quería herirle y echar sobre él todas sus frustraciones. De repente el rostro de Iroh se tono más serio.

— Quisiera saber cuándo voy ser trasladado a la Nación del Fuego.

—Ya estamos en la Nación del Fuego tío—Dijo Azula con una sonrisa, recordándole su triunfo sobre Ba Sing Se y el avatar. Iroh, sin embargo, la miró de forma extraña como si acabara de decir algo rato o fuera de lugar.

—Me refería a la capital, y lo sabes, estoy seguro de que Ozai estaba deseando ponerme las manos encima.

—Bueno, te alegrara saber que no vas a ir a ninguna parte, las órdenes del Señor del Fuego son que te quedes en Ba Sing Se, quizás para recordarte tu mayor fracaso.

Esta vez sí que consiguió una reacción de Iroh, le había recordado la muerte de Lu Ten y su fracaso y su ánimo decayó. Lo malo, que a ella también la había afectado, lo que la enfureció más, porque Lu Ten murió por su culpa y ni siquiera se dignó a honrar su memoria terminando la conquista de Ba Sing Se. Por lo menos, ella había vengado a su primo y había completado le trabajo que Iroh debería de haber hecho hace años atrás.

—Ya veo, nunca hay que subestimar el… "sentido del humor" de mi hermano. Lo que no entiendo es porque me deja aquí, sin vigilancia.

—No estas sin vigilancia tío, estas bajo mi autoridad.

— ¿Tu autoridad? Pero tú tienes que regresar a la Nación del Fuego ¿No?

Si, ella tendría que regresar, pero su padre la había entregado el gobierno de Ba Sing Se, otra vez las dudas la asaltaron, todo apuntaba que era maniobra de su adre para alejarla del poder, pero eso no tenía sentido ¿Por qué Ozai haría eso? Además, se negaba creerlo.

—No, padre me ha entregado el gobierno de Ba Sing Se, y es su deseo que comience de inmediato

Iroh se sorprendió, pro al instante su cara mostro una expresión distinta, una que no venía a cuento ¿Preocupación? ¿De qué preocupaba? ¿Por ella? ¿O por lo que ella pudiera hacerle a la ciudad? Pero su mirada era hacía ella, estaba preocupado por ella.

—Así que mi hermano ha decidido actuar contra ti, su propia hija. No conoce límites.

Azula se sorprendió ante las palabras de Iroh volviendo su inseguridad sobre las intenciones de su padre, que ella lo pensara era uno cosa, pero Iroh también había sugerido lo mismo ¿Tendría razón? ¡No! Eso no podría ser, su tío solo intentaba envenenar su mente con mentiras.

—Si crees que vas a ponerme en contra de mi padre con esas mentiras… mi padre me ha recompensado con la ciudad que he conquistado. Sois leal a Ozai y él lo sabe

—Aun así, lo has pensado ¿Verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho! Debo pensar en todas las posibilidades… por muy improbables que sean.

Iroh sonrió—Pero esta fue la primera posibilidad que te vino a la mente ¿Verdad? —Ella no contestó—Tomare tu silencio como un si—Has logrado el mayor hito militar de la historia y aun así no has recibido honores, no vas a tener una vuelta triunfal a casa, porque Ozai no lo va a permitir.

—No sabes de lo que hablas anciano.

Las palabras de su tío tenían lógica, al igual que sus pensamientos, ambos coincidían en que su padre se la estaba jugando, pero no podría creer esas cosas, simplemente no podría ser ciertas. Su padre no la haría eso ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella era leal y nunca le había dado un motivo para que él pensara lo contrario.

—Oh, sí que lo sé, y tú también lo sabes, al fin y al cabo, no es la primera vez que pasa en la historia. Tu popularidad e influencia en la Nación del Fuego han crecido, probablemente sobrepasando a Ozai, y ahora te teme, ya no eres su hija, sino su rival, y su paranoia no dejara de aumentar…

— ¡Cállate! —No quería perder los estribos, pero no quería seguir escuchando esas necedades. Respiró hondo y se obligó calmarse, debía retomar el control de la situación—Y aunque fuera así, que no lo es ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? Deberías estar encantado de que mi padre quiera deshacerse del monstruo, y que con un poco de suerte quizás nos destruyamos mutuamente.

La cara de Iroh apiádense de ella no hizo más que enfurecerla más—Te lo digo porque, a pesar de todo, eres mi sobrina y me preocupo por ti.

Aunque Azula ahora no sentía más que furia y odio hacía su tío, se rio ante sus palabras—Esa sí que es buena tío, preocuparte por mi ahora, cuando en tu maldita vida te has preocupado por mí, ni siquiera he existido para ti.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirla eso? Él era peor que madre, al menos ella se molestaba en notar su existencia, aunque solo fuera para regañarla. Pero Iroh nunca se había molestado en conocerla, y lo comprobó cuando les envión regalos de su asedio en Ba Sing Se, si la hubiera conocido un poco, nunca la habría regalado una estúpida muñeca. Para él solo existía Zuko.

—Yo…—Por fin pareció dignarse a responder ¿Y qué iba a decir? ¿Qué lo que ella pensaba era erróneo? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su cinismo? O quizás le iba pedir perdón por no haberla prestado atención todos estos años, desde luego, esa sería la primera cosa buena que él habría hecho por ella en toda su vida. Puso atención, estaba deseando ver que mentira salía por la boca de su tío—… Y Zuko ¿Él está bien?

Esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso, después de todo lo que le había dicho ¿Y ahora le venía con Zuko? No tuviera tanto control lo hubiera quemado vivo a allí mismo. Siempre Zuko, siempre todo terminaba alrededor de él, el ojito derecho de su madre y de su tío. Pero quizás había encontrado una manera de conseguir lo que quería, de hace miserable a Iroh, de hacerle daño.

—Tu querido sobrino esta ahora mismo en un barco camino de su hogar—Y por fin pudo ver a Zuko bajar su cabeza decepcionado, su actitud altiva hacía ella se había terminado por fin— Pobrecito ¿Acaso esperabas que viniera a verte después de lo que has hecho? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, lo has estado manipulando todos estos años.

– ¿Manipulando? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas el tono ahora. Sabes perfectamente que el motivo de que le acompañaras en su viaje era para que no pudiera encontrar al avatar y para ponerle en contra de su propia gente.

—Eso no es…—Su voz se hizo más débil a cada palabra que decía, incapaz de creerse su propia mentira—Eso no es cierto—Dijo sin convicción.

—¿Ah no? —Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco la ficha del loto blanco de Iroh— ¿Entonces me puede explicar que es esto?

Lanzo la ficha hacia Iroh que la cogió al vuelo—Mi ficha de Pai Sho…—Dijo en susurro. Luego miro Azula algo confuso, pero en la forma en que ella lo miraba se dio cuenta, ella lo sabía, de algún modo había descubierto a su orden—No sé de qué me estás hablando Azula, solo es mi ficha del Pai Sho—Intentó mentirla, pero sin éxito.

— ¿Acaso me tomas por imbécil? ¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que significa esa ficha y todo lo que hay detrás? Pero por si te preguntas de donde he sacado la información, aquí tengo mi fuente—Ella sacó otra ficha de Pai Sho de su bolsillo—Mírala de cerca, seguro que la reconoces.

—Esa es…—Sus ojos se llenaron de terror al reconocer de ficha—¡Ese es el Loto Rojo! Azula ¿De dónde has sacado esa ficha? ¿Quién te la ha dado? ¡Respóndeme!

Azula se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de su tío, no esperaba que perdiera la compostura al mostrarle el símbolo de la orden del Loto Rojo, sí que debía temerla para que se pusiera así.

—Oh ¿Esta ficha? Me la dieron uno señores muy amables tras la ciada de la ciudad. Me contaron todo sobre tu orden y quien eras, según ellos, como recompensa por haber acabado con el avatar y el reinado del terror de Long Feng y sus Dai Lee. Después me dedique a informarme sobre vosotros y ellos, una historia muy interesante.

—Azula no sabes dónde te estas metiendo, el Loto Rojo es muy peligroso ¿Acaso sabes a lo que se dedican?

—Creo que se bastante bien de lo que van, déjame adivinar. El Loto Blanco y el Loto Rojo, los primeros una panda de fanáticos religiosos y ultraconservadores que se oponen a cualquier tipo de progreso. Y le Loto Rojo, que no son más que unos terroristas y anarquistas que creen que todos los problemas de la gente problema se solucionarían mágicamente a base de esparcir el terror y destruir todas las estructuras de autoridad, necios. Bueno tío ¿Me dejo algo? Ah sí, ambas sectas comparten su obsesión con el Pai Sho

—No, no te deja nada—Dijo él sorprendió ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo para estudiar las dos organizaciones? —Peor en mi defensa te diré que no comparto las ideas del Loto Blanco, pero si su objetivo actual, acabar con la guerra, y por supuesto el amor por el Pai Sho.

—Y yo no comparto las ideas del Loto Rojo, y ahora que gobierno una ciudad me he convertido en una enemiga suya.

—Solo ten cuidado Azula—Otra vez esa falsa preocupación por ella. Ya tenía suficiente debía irse antes de que perdiera el control y acabara matando a Iroh— Y lo siento

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por todo—Una lagrima cayo salió de los ojos de su tío— No he sido un buen tío, ni para ti, ni para Zuko, os he decepcionado a ambos, pero solo intentaba hacer lo correcto—Más lagrimas cayeron, por Iroh había quebrado, aunque no de la forma que ella esperaba, ahora se sentía incomoda sin saber muy bien que hacer—Si Lu Ten me viera… también estaría decepcionado de mi

—Vamos, no lo has hecho tan mal si criaste a alguien como Lu Ten.

Nos había porque había dicho eso, no quería consolarte, quería que sufriera, peor supongo que Lu Ten siempre ha sido un punto débil para ambos ¿Por qué tenía que haber muerto él y no Iroh? Él sería mucho mejor Señor del Fuego que su padre o que ella.

—Gracias…

—Supongo que te puedo otorgar eso, lo único bueno que has hecho en tu vida, al fin y al cabo, lo más probable es que no vuelvas a ver la luz del Sol en tu vida—Ella le dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse, ya había terminado con esto—Hasta nuca, Iroh

—Espera, Azula—Ella volvió su cabeza mirándolo de reojo—¿Me contestarías a una pregunta?

—Está bien…

—¿De verdad consideras Ba Sing Se cómo pate integral de la Nación del Fuego?

Azula no esperaba esa pregunta, para empezar ¿A qué venia eso? De todo lo que habían hablado ¿Y se había quedado con lo que le había dicho al inicio? También era un poco estúpida la pregunta, claro que lo era ¿Acaso no era esté el motivo de la guerra? Quizás se refería a que los habitantes de la ciudad jamás se considerarían como tal y por tanto nunca sería parte de la Nación del Fuego.

—Pues sí, es obvio ¿No?

—Pues me temo que muy poca gente piensa como tú en la Nación del Fuego.

Ella no respondió ¿Qué muy poca gente pensaba como ella? Eso no tenía sentido, si la gente de la Nación del Fuego no consideraba los territorios conquistados como partes de la nación ¿Entonces cuál era el motivo de la guerra? Quizás no estaba comprendiendo algo de lo que le había dicho su tío, o simplemente era una pregunta estúpida. Peor ya tenía suficiente de su conversación, había venido a atormentar a Iroh para desahogarse, pero, no solo no había funcionado, sino que había acabado teniendo más dudas, y dolor de cabeza. Primero Ty Lee, luego su padre, luego Zuko y su repentina confesión y ahora Iroh ¿Es qué quería acabar con su estabilidad mental o qué? Tenía que despejar su mente, al fin y al cabo, había una ciudad que gobernar.

**Continuara…**


End file.
